Burning Phoenix
by irunwithvampires6
Summary: 15 year old Phoenix Gage was attacked by a vampire on a class trip,the Cullens find her and she rebuilds her life with them.But what happens when the Volturi kidnap her?READ AND REVIEW Also everything belongs Stephenie Meyer except Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Burning Pheonex

Burning Phoenix

My name is Phoenix Gage and there are a few things you should know about me.

I'm 15 years old

I'm a girl

I have short razored raven coloured hair

I have ruby red eyes with long lashes

I have flawless alabaster pale skin that is hard as granite

I can run faster than a mountain lion

I can uproot giant trees from the soil

And up until 3 months ago I was human

But after being attacked by a vampire on a class trip to Portland, Oregon that all changed

My name is Phoenix Gage and this is my story.

I


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Phoenix

Burning Phoenix

It was a perfect day. My year was on a week long field trip to Portland, Oregon. We flew in from my home town in Manchester to learn about life in the Olympic Peninsula for geography because it's the most sunless geographical area in North America. That was a lie though. No one really learns anything on a field trip. We were just here for the week off of school.

Me and my friends had just checked into our hotel room and we decided to sneak out and hit some of the shops. We wandered around taking in the city. We stopped in to look in a few stores I purchased a pair of really cute dark black skinny jeans. I decided to wear them and ditch my old wrecked jeans. I said I wanted to look in a Hot Topic down the road and I'd meet them later in front of the hotel. I later came to realize that it was a very stupid idea.

I had just come out of Hot Topic and I got one of their piercers to space my left ear. It hurt but it looked completely rad. I saw a man leaning against a lamp post across the street. It looked like he was staring at me. I started walking at a quicker pace back to the hotel.

I turned around to check and he was right behind me. There's no way he should have been able to get behind me so fast. I was about to scream but he clamped a hand over my mouth. Suddenly it felt like I was flying. He was moving so fast everything was blurred. Finally he stopped in a wooded clearing.

"I should feel bad for what I'm about to do to you. But I really don't" He grinned. I tried to run but he was in front of me instantly. He threw me across the field into a tree. It happened so fast I wasn't sure if it even hurt. "Ah, ah, ah." He mockingly scolded me. "See what happens when we run?" He pinned my arms to my sides and bit down on my throat. Then my arms and chest etc. Leaving a trail of crescent shaped bite marks.

It was like fire coursing through my veins. I thrashed and screamed for him to kill me. But he just smirked and then I felt my life being drained out of me. I was sure I was going to die when a mammoth like creature flew across my vision and chased after my attacker. I screamed again. The pain was even worse, like my body was trapped in an inferno.

I waited for the end to come but it never came. I lay there in the grass for an eternity screaming bloody murder and convulsing on the ground. But then suddenly it just faded away. The fire that had inhabited my body had stopped and became a dull burning sensation in my throat.

I was confused. What was this feeling? Then I understood. I was thirsty. I wandered around looking for a way back to town or a stream even. But then something that smelled absolutely mouthwatering crossed my path. I felt something take over me. It was like I was possessed. I was chasing after a person and I wanted his blood!

The sane me in the back of my mind screamed at animal me to stop. But the predator had taken over and I was ignored. Then I was on top of the man. I clamped onto his neck and drank from him. Then it was over and I was back. I screamed at what I had just done. I ran away. I was running fast. Too fast.

What was wrong with me? I just killed a man and drank his blood. I was too strong that he couldn't fight me off which was not normal because I was bordering on midget height. I had topped out around 4"10. I was running so fast that everything had become an endless streak of green and brown. I checked my pulse. I didn't even have one!

That was the final straw. I sank to the ground and clutched my head and sobbed. Why had this happened to me? I needed to do something. I really didn't want to kill people again. What the hell was I? I needed to think. Then I remembered the man who attacked me. He bit me and then I became just like him. I gasped. I was a vampire.

What was wrong with the world? Vampires shouldn't exist. They're supposed to be in storybooks and films! Then something occurred to me. If my heart wasn't beating maybe I didn't have to breathe. I held my breath. It was slightly uncomfortable not being able to smell but if I couldn't smell then I wouldn't be tempted to drink blood!

I thought this was a brilliant plan. So I decided run. This wasn't so bad I thought. A bit of a burning in my throat but other than that it was a tiny bit fun. This speed was incredible. I wandered around a bit then. The high of the run wore off almost as soon as it had occurred.

My parents and my friends would be worried sick. They must think I was dead or kidnapped or worse. I couldn't trust myself to go near them so I ambled through the woods for an immeasurable amount of time. The burning was becoming almost unbearable but I didn't want to drink. I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

I was weakening. I could feel it. I was so incredibly thirsty. I ignored the burning though. I had to keep going. I had no idea where I was going. Hopefully it was away from civilization though. This place was so cloudy and dark all the time. Night and day had ceased to mean anything to me. I couldn't sleep anymore either so I had no indicator of when it was late.

It had been so long since I killed that poor man. I needed nourishment but I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I just kept walking. Eventually I couldn't go any farther. I just collapsed. I couldn't bring myself to get up so I just lay there. I heard voices. Shock registered through me but I couldn't get up to run from the people. They were dooming themselves by coming closer and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Oh my God!" I heard one of them exclaim. Then something strange happened. I didn't want to kill these people. They smelled different. Like me. They must be other vampires. I saw that there were four of them. A girl who looked around my height another girl who was gorgeous beyond belief. and two tall boys. One was huge and muscular and the other one was more lean. "I'm Alice, this is Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper. "Are you alright?"

The small one asked me. I struggled to sit up. The one named Emmet helped me. "No. I have no idea where I am, I was attacked by a vampire however long ago, my friends and family most likely think I am dead, I killed a person right after I turned and I've been holding my breath ever since but I'm so thirsty I can barely move and I can't do anything about it because I don't want to be a murderer!" I sobbed.

Emmet picked me up. "You're okay. You don't have to kill anyone. We don't." I stared into his topaz eyes. "Really?" I questioned. They nodded. "We drink from animals. You weren't a vegetarian were you?" I shook my head. "Then you should have no problem." I smiled weakly. "We'll get you back to the house and then we'll get you something to drink." He soothed.

Then he was running. We were followed by the other three and in no time we reached a large white house. He slowed to a walk and opened the door. "Carlisle, Esme." He spoke as if in casual conversation. Two more vampires appeared. Both shocked. "What's wrong with her?" gasped the one I believed to be Esme. Rosalie spoke for the first time. "She was attacked on a class trip here and she's been starving herself." Emmet sat me on the couch.

Carlisle left and was back in a flash holding a flask. He held it to me. "Here, drink this. You'll feel much better." I downed it. He was right. I felt much better. I quietly thanked him. "Well, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." He spoke kindly.

"Okay, but could someone tell me the date?" I asked. "It's September 14th" He replied. I was astounded.

"Okay well my name is Phoenix Gage and I'm 15. Around 2 months ago I was in Portland for a field trip and me and my friends snuck out to go shopping after hours. I wanted to check out Hot Topic so I said I'd meet them back at the hotel but when I came out there was a man watching me.

He followed me and then he grabbed me and brought me into the woods. He bit me and then it was like I was set on fire. Something chased him away and then the pain stopped. I got up and I smelled something. It was a person. I chased after him. I didn't want to but something took over and it was like I was pushed out of my own mind. I killed him.

I freaked out big time and it got worse when I realized I had no pulse. But then I figured if I wasn't actually alive I probably didn't have to breathe and that would disable my sense of smell. So I'd been wandering around ever since. But it got really hard to run or do anything and eventually I just collapsed. Then these four found me. Thank God. I thought I was going to die. Not that I really would have objected." I finished my story trying to stop my voice from breaking and waited for their reaction.

Esme rushed over to me and embraced me. I stiffened at first but I started to relax. "You don't have to worry about anything. You can live here with us." She cooed. I think she was one of those people who was born to be a mother. "Thank you." I breathed gratefully. For the first time in months I felt like everything was going to work out.

A/N

If you're wondering where Bella and Edward are, they're on vacation with Renesmee and Jacob. This is post Breaking Dawn


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Phoenix

Burning Phoenix

It was a few hours later and now that my thirst was satiated I was back to my full self. Alice noticed this and I was dragged upstairs into a HUGE bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I was not me. This person that looked back at me was gorgeous.

But the thing that really got me was my eyes. They were bright red. That did it. I clapped my hands to my mouth in shock. I pointed at my reflection and let out a muffled "WHAT?" Alice explained that my body still contained human blood. So that was why they were the red colour but I was relieved to hear that they would turn that topaz colour after a few more months of animal blood.

I looked down at myself. I hadn't really paid any attention to my attire. The jeans I bought before I was changed were close to destroyed now and my shirt was covered in dried blood. I made a face. "Guys, why on earth didn't anyone tell me I looked so atrocious?" I inquired with raised eyes. I heard Rose and Emmet laugh from downstairs.

After I had a nice long bath Alice dragged me to her closet which should have been a shopping mall. It contained more clothes than I'd ever seen. She laughed at my awe and pulled me in and started throwing clothes at me. She actually had an entire area of clothes that I thought were completely rad and she just kept piling me up with clothes.

After four times of telling her I didn't need anymore she stopped and then we played "Barbie Phoenix" for a good 4 hours then she did my hair. Which to be honest had seen better days. She styled it and razored it exactly how I liked it but then she tried to paint my nails this hideous pink colour. I stood up. "No way are you coating my nails in that awful pink!" I stated. She just laughed and tried to jump me. But I was faster and I booked it outside.

Rosalie and Emmet joined me outside. Since I was a "newborn" I wasn't allowed to be outside by myself until I gained control. This was fine by me. Eventually I tired of the outdoors so we headed into the living room. Alice saw me coming and tried to switch the channel.

It was the news and they were covering my disappearance. Apparently they thought I was kidnapped. I snatched the remote away before she could switch it. But I wish I hadn't because suddenly my parents came on the screen in hysterics. They must've flown in. They were beside themselves begging my so called kidnapper to bring me home.

My eyes were frozen to the screen. I couldn't watch this. It hurt too much. I let out a strangled cry and ran outside. I fell to the ground but then I felt hot. Extremely hot. I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by a circle of fire. I screamed. What the hell was going on? Nothing was on fire before.

"Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme-ANYONE!" I yelled. "Shit! Phoenix whatever happens you can NOT and I repeat NOT touch the fire." I heard Emmet's booming voice yell. I sat down and tried to calm down. How on earth was I going to find a way out if I wasn't thinking straight? I shut my eyes and concentrated on calming myself. Suddenly as soon as it had appeared the flames were gone. I was no longer surrounded by flames just a charred circle of burnt grass.

I think I may have gone into shock just then. It was me who had produced the flames. I was a menace! "That was me! I did that! What is wrong with me?" I stuttered out. I was shaking as Emmet and Rose steered me into the house. I sat on the couch. Carlisle ran through the door. "What is going on here?" He demanded. Alice spoke. "I think Phoenix just discovered her power."

"Power? What power?" I asked. Carlisle explained to me that some vampires have extra powers aside from the super speed, strength, hearing and smell. "I can tell the future." Alice piped up. "And I am an empath. I can feel and manipulate other people's emotions." Jasper drawled.

"So I just send things up in flames. Wonderful." I added sarcastically. "What if it happens in public or something?" I was beyond worried. Someone might get hurt. "Don't worry Phoenix." Carlisle soothed. "In time you'll be able to control it." I calmed down a fair amount on hearing that.

"Phoenix why don't we go outside with us and we'll do a couple of experiments?" Carlisle suggested. I nodded and we all went outside. "I have a feeling that because you produce the fire it won't be able to harm you." He always spoke in that calm and collected voice of his. "I want you to try and set that tree branch on fire." He stated.

I nodded and concentrated very hard on setting that and only that on fire. It worked. Somewhat. Not just the branch caught on fire but the metre radius also burst into flames. "CRAP!" I shouted. I concentrated on stopping the fire and then it stopped. "Good try. I want you to do it again but I want you to put a finger in the fire and see if it burns you. If it does Alice will be ready with water to douse it." Alice held up a bucket of water in conformation.

I concentrated on setting that same branch on fire and this time only the branch went on fire. They applauded at my success. I took a deep breath and walked towards the burning branch. I stuck my index finger in. Nothing happened. It was like there was some invisible shield around my body.

I tried grabbing a part of the flames. It sat in my hand in a neat little ball of fire hovering an inch from my skin. My eyes lit up. This was fantastic. I tossed it from one hand to the other. Giggling in delight. I turned around to see everyone.

Everyone was grinning. I saw Alice go into one of her trances and I supposed she was having a vision. "Oh yay! Bella and Edward will be returning with Renesmee and Jake in one hour and 13 minutes!" She bubbled excitedly. I cocked my head to the side. "Who?" I questioned. "Other members of the family. They live with us. Well Jake doesn't. You'll understand soon enough." She explained.

I nodded my head and extinguished the flame in my hand. "I'm impressed at how quickly you seem to have controlled your gift." Carlisle complimented me. I smiled at him "I'm having a hard time believing it myself." I added. "Let's go on a quick hunt while we wait for them to return!" Emmet suggested. Everyone nodded and we took off towards the woods.

A/N

AH HA! We discover the origin of the title! Alsooo YAY the entire clan will be together in the next chapter! Hang tight for the next update!

READ AND REVIEW if you want it quicker!


	4. Chapter 4

Burning Phoenix

Burning Phoenix

Okay, so I hadn't really hunted before and I was nervous. But Rosalie and Emmet were hunting with me incase I came across a human and for that I was relieved. Emmet crouched down a bit to look me in the eyes. "It's simple really, all you have to do is let your instincts take over. Me and Rose will be tailing you to make sure you don't run after some unfortunate hiker." He grinned. I flinched.

I closed my eyes and focused on my surroundings. Letting my mind lose rational thought and running towards my meal. It was large and it smelled like a carnivore. Definitely a carnivore. I spotted it at once. It was a mountain lion. I didn't break stride and I pounced agilely for the jugular.

I clamped my mouth down and drained it. After I was finished I slowly felt my mind take over the animalistic version of me again. I looked at what I had done and felt slightly nauseous. It wasn't as bad as when I killed the poor hiker though.

I rocked back on my feet. I didn't really feel thirsty anymore. It was just a tad uncomfortable. I turned around to face Emmet and Rosalie. They both grinned and Emmet gave me a thumbs up. I smiled in relief and we headed back to meet the others.

Alice was bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Come on we only have 27 minutes until they come back!" She was getting impatient. She started running back to the house and we all followed. It was slightly embarrassing not being as strong or as fast as anyone else. I was the last to arrive at the house.

"Bout time." Drawled Jasper "I thought we were going to have to send an expedition to find you." He smirked. I glared and quickly threw a ball of fire that missed his head by a centimetre. "Shut up or you might not be so lucky next time." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran inside.

I heard Emmet's booming laughter as he harassed Jasper about being frightened of someone so tiny. I rolled my eyes. Esme approached me then. "Phoenix dear how would you like to see your room?" She asked warmly. My eyes lit up. "Yes!" I was beyond excited. I followed her upstairs and they showed me they had turned the rarely used guest room into paradise.

The walls were painted black and red and a black leather futon was pushed up against one wall. "There isn't much in it right now but you can furnish it to your liking." She smiled at me. "It's brilliant!" I exclaimed. I threw my arms around Esme in thanks. She embraced me back and whispered "Welcome to the family" into my ear. I think if I could have cried I would have.

Alice bolted up the stairs to meet us. "Do you like your room? I had a hunch you might love it." She said knowingly tapping her temple and laughing. I laughed along with her. She did that thing where she looked like she was hypnotized again and I knew she saw something that excited her. "Excellent! Their flight was early so they should be coming through the door in about 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Cue entrance!" She counted down and I heard the door open.

"Hey everyone, we're back early. The plane was early and hey… why do I smell someone else here?" A quiet musical voice inquired. I suddenly felt very self conscious. Alice dragged me downstairs to meet the rest of the family.

There was a bronze haired boy no older than 17 I'd guessed and a girl with gorgeous mahogany coloured hair. They were obviously together. Then there was a girl who looked around my age. She obviously was not completely vampire. She looked to be the couple's daughter but that made no sense as she was only a few years younger. She had a beating heart. It was a bit uncomfortable but I managed.

And then there was one of the largest people I'd ever seen. He had dark skin and hair blacker than mine. He had his arm wrapped around the younger girl. I wrinkled my nose. Ew. He smelled like a wet dog. I took a step back. Everyone laughed at my reaction. I felt as though I was missing something. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. The smell isn't because I don't shower. I'm a werewolf." He grinned.

"Uh huh." My voice was high. Vampires and werewolves BOTH existed? This was a bit much to take in. "I'm Edward and this is my wife and daughter. Bella and Renesmee." He motioned to his wife first so I understood she was Bella. "You must be Phoenix." I was perplexed. How did he know my name. "I read minds to answer your question." He grinned at my shock.

"You guys all have useful powers. I'm just a pyromaniac." I laughed. He looked interested. "I'm intrigued. Would you mind demonstrating?" He asked. I shrugged. "Sure." I led everyone outside and prepared to demonstrate.

"Alright. Now I'm going to show you what I meant by "pyromaniac." I explained. I was pretty sure I could set whatever I wanted on fire so I chose a bush near Edward. I sang a song in my head so he couldn't tell what I was about to do. I focused on the bush and it burst into flames.

The four people I'd just met all jumped back in surprise. I laughed as I outstretched my hand and siphoned the fire out of the bush into a neat flaming ball in my hand. That impressed me. I didn't know I could do that. I smiled experimenting. I threw the fireball out in front of me and raised my other hand and snatched it back. I blew on it and it disappeared. I smirked waiting for a response.

"Wow. That's incredible! You can control and produce fire! Do you think it's only the fire that you produce that you can control or do you think you can control any fire?" He asked excitedly. Bella's eyes were wide with appreciation. As were Jacob and Renesmees. I thought about it. "I'm not sure. Does anyone have a lighter?" I asked.

Edward pulled one out of his pocket. "Light it up." I instructed. He flicked it and a small flame appeared. I held out my hand and snatched the fire. I was about to smile but when I caught it, it burned! "Ouch! Fuck!" I screamed. The fire was spreading up my arm at an alarming pace.

Alice appeared in a flash with a bucket of water. She doused my arm. I felt dizzy. My arm was a strange grey colour where the fire had burnt it. I sat down for a minute. Cradling my arm against me. "Well that wasn't one of my better ideas huh?" I tried to brush it off but no one missed my voice breaking.

I stood up and my arm started to feel a bit better. I flexed a few times and the grey colour slowly faded back to chalk white. "Phoenix I am so sorry. I shouldn't have suggested it. It was too risky." Edward's voice was remorseful. "Not to worry. Look I'm fine now." I held out my arm to reassure him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Why don't we all go inside and relax now? You four can tell us all about your trip." Suggested Esme. Everyone agreed and we headed back inside the house.

We all gathered in the living room and Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee all told us about their vacation to a private island in the Caribbean. Apparently the weather was lovely and there was an abundance of wild animals on the island. Jacob pretended to shudder at this and we all laughed.

It was late now and Renesmee and Jacob were tired so they headed back to La Push where they lived in the house Jacob's father left him. All of the couples except Edward and Bella retreated to their rooms for "Alone Time" Ugh. How awkward. Edward and Bella stayed downstairs with me for a few hours to ask me about my past.

"You're only 15?" Bella asked me. I nodded. They looked sympathetic to the fact that I would be forever in between Child and Adult. I wondered if I'd be able to pass for 16 and get my driver's license. It would totally suck if I was the only one not allowed to drive.

Eventually after giving me the full interrogation-mostly for Bella's benefit, there were no secrets from Edward apparently-they also went upstairs. I decided to go to my room too. It finally quieted down and I could concentrate on what CD's I would have to re-purchase. I made a mental note to ask Alice to take me to the mall soon.

I paced in my room for what seemed like hours. This sucked. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even knock myself out. I groaned and lay face down on the floor in my frustration. I was so bored and thirsty. But it was the boredom that was unmanageable at the time. Then I had an idea. I had seen Emmet playing video games earlier.

I knocked on the door to Rosalie and Emmet's room. "Come in" Rosalie trilled. I slowly opened the door. To my relief they were just relaxing. "Hey Emmet, I was just wondering if I could play your console?" I asked hopefully. He grinned. "Sure! Hey why don't I play too so you don't die of boredom?" He suggested. I grinned. "Okay!" I flew down the stairs once again startled by the speed. I shook my head and sat down on the sofa. "So how about the new COD?" I asked him. "You really think you could take me?" He smirked. "Bring it." I said as I picked up the controller.

I ended up beating him 52 kills to 37. "I am supreme champion." I raised my fists in the air. I think Emmet was a bit pissed off because he crushed the controller in his giant hands. "I can't believe you beat me." He snarled. Jasper ran down the stairs then. "Ha! You beat him? Finally we have a new video game champion! Ha you suck Emmet." Jasper made a face at Emmet after the little speech.

Emmet through the mangled controller in our general direction. Jasper snatched me and got me out of the way. Rosalie who had just walked into the room was not so lucky. It hit her directly in the side of the face. Me and Jasper took a few steps back and prepared to watch the show.

"Oh man, Rose I'm so sorry!" He begged as she drew closer to him. "I'm going to kill you!" She chased after him when he bolted out the door. Me and Jasper doubled over laughing at the scene. Everyone was wondering what the commotion was so they appeared in the living room at once.

Edward smiled as he read our minds. "Phoenix beat Emmet at XBOX. He got quite angry and threw the controller but it hit Rosalie." He chuckled. I grinned. "I'm unbeatable at COD. It's just a fact." I shrugged. Alice and Bella just rolled their eyes at my video game addiction.

Emmet and Rosalie came back inside and Emmet looked terrible. Rosalie looked satisfied. "I'm going to go change." Rasped Emmet and he quickly ran up the stairs. It seemed that it was finally morning and everyone went back into their routines. Carlisle went to the hospital. Esme cleaned. Emmet and Jasper fought about everything. Bella and Edward visited Renesmee. Alice and Rosalie kidnapped me to play beauty parlor.

The weeks and months that followed were some of the happiest of my life. I had become a true Cullen. My eyes were now completely gold. Then the day of truth came. I was going to be allowed out to go shopping with Alice and Rose. We had done a bunch tests to make sure I wouldn't go after humans on a hunt and I passed with flying colours so now we were going to Seattle.

I was bouncing with excitement. Alice was too. She loved shopping as much as me. Me and Alice had become very close over the months. Esme and Carlisle had presented me with all of my documents under my new last name and a credit card to boot. Alice and Rosalie were waiting in the car. Esme and Carlisle hugged me goodbye and everyone wished me luck. I grinned and ran out the door.

The drive took no time at all thanks to Rose's maniac driving. We arrived at a huge mall. I was dragged into the nearest designer store and Alice just through clothes at me. I never needed to try anything on because Alice knew how it would turn out. This saved a ton of time. I went to the bookstore and picked up a bunch of series I remembered liking when I was human and I purchased a laptop at an electronics store. Then we went to the nearby music emporium. I purchased a new drum kit and a shit load of CD's.

We loaded everything into the car and headed home. Using my speed it took no time to get everything set up in my room. Within 10 minutes I was playing my new drum kit. I vaguely remembered some of the songs I had learned when I was human so I played them.

When I was bored with that for the day I just listened to the new CD's I purchased they included: Muse, Flyleaf, Linkin Park, Cobra Starship and Soundtracks to various musicals I had seen when I was human. I was in heaven.

Edward joined me on the floor and I tossed him a set of headphones and we lay there taking in the music. "You have good taste." He remarked. I grinned. "I know." We decided to go downstairs to see what everyone was doing. The news was on.

I sank to my knees and clutched my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Who left this on?" Edward growled. My parents had been taken from their hotel room last night. I had one thought. Vampire. I took off towards the city they were in hoping to catch a scent. I knew I was accidently setting some things up in flames but I could care less. I heard the screaming of my family behind me to stop but I pushed myself further.

I slowed to a jog when I came to the city. I found the hotel my parents were staying in. I caught the scent of 2 vampires mixed with that of my parents. I waited until no one was in sight and I took off again. I could tell the trail was stronger now and that meant I was close. I forced my legs to go faster. I entered a clearing. There were my parents. Dead on the ground. "NO!" I screamed. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

"Let go of me now." I snarled. I whipped around to face my captor. I looked up to see his eyes were ruby red from a recent hunt and I knew just who his victims were. "Why hello there, I'm Demetri and you must be Phoenix." He smirked. The snarls were ripping through my body now. I was beyond fury. I tried to set him on fire but as soon as the flames were close to him I fell to the ground in agony. My screams echoed through the forest. "Thanks Jane, said Demetri." I looked to see who Jane was. It was the other vampire who had been in the room. She was quite small. But she looked a year or so older than me.

"You must be Phoenix, it's such a pleasure to meet you." She greeted me in a sickly sweet voice and the pain started again. "Come on Demetri let's get her back to Aro. He'll be so pleased we found her." Demetri locked me in a death grip and tossed me over his shoulder. "Help!" I screamed. I saw Edward run into the clearing.

"Phoenix, what?" He was confused. Demetri spun around and Edward's eyes turned black with fury. "Demetri, I swear to God if you don't put her down right now and leave there will be Hell to pay!" He roared. But then Jane appeared. "Oh really Edward? I was under the impression that we would leave with the girl and you would do nothing." Her voice was smug. "Jane." Edward growled. "Tah tah, Edward" She blew a kiss and we were running.

Edward took off after us but every time he got close Jane would cause him to collapse. "This isn't over!" He screamed as we disappeared. But I had the distinct feeling it was. Because I was sure I would never see any of my family again.

I tried to burn them multiple times but Jane kept a close watch and every time I tried something she would put her death stare on me. She kept doing it until I had no more energy. I eventually slumped into Demetri's shoulder and waited for us to arrive to the unknown destination.

A/N

DUN DUN DUN DUN! What will happen? What do the Volturi want with Nix? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Burning Phoenix

Burning Phoenix

I was vaguely aware that I was being moved into a sitting position on the ground. I let out a muffled scream as another jolt of pain shot through my body. "Ugh, Jane would you give it a rest? Aro's not going to be pleased if she's half dead when we get her there." Demetri sneered at her. Jane rolled her eyes. "But I can't help myself Demetri, I'm so bored. Can we hurry up and leave?" She said exasperatedly. Demetri shoved a flask under my nose. "Drink this." He commanded.

I shook my head. I could tell it was human blood probably from my parents. I winced at the thought. "I'm not drinking that." I crossed my arms and ignored the unbelievable burning in my throat. If they were going to kidnap me I was going to be as difficult as possible. Demetri and Jane both growled. "How dare you defy a member of the Volturi?!" Shrieked Jane and she put the full extent of her powers on me.

I screamed and thrashed on the ground and then I started to fade out. This was weird, Carlisle told me that vampires don't pass out or sleep at all. But apparently he was wrong because everything slowly went black.

I came to however many hours later in a well lit room. It looked like I was in a castle. Almost right out of Dracula. I smirked at that last thought. Then I remembered I was being held captive. I whirled around to see 5 pairs of eyes intently watching me. The one standing in the middle with long black hair and paper thin skin opened his arms. "Welcome to Volterra Phoenix. We have been so anxious to meet you. I am Aro, these are Caius and Marcus." He motion to the men on his sides.

I tensed up. Waiting for the right moment to burn them. "I think it would be a wise decision to tell me why exactly I have been dragged here against my will." I snarled. He smiled in return. "Why to join us of course! Your talent is quite remarkable. You would be a valuable asset to the Volturi. We could make you even more powerful." His eyes were glowing at the prospect. I tried then. But nothing happened. Oh great. I can't do it when I'm thirsty.

"I'd rather die than join your ranks. Carlisle told me all about you." I glared. Aro looked slightly put out at that comment. "Have it your way. However I think death is a bit extreme. I'm very curious about your power. Maybe some experiments are in order." His voice had taken on a malicious tone. It struck fear into my dead heart. "Ex-experiments?" I squeaked out.

The one called Caius grinned at my fear. "Felix why don't you take her to the prison cell?" He suggested. Felix was in front of me in a flash. "Come on lets go." He said as he picked me up and carried me away. "You should really re-think this." He pleaded with me. "I've seen what happens to people who resist and you're so young." His voice was pained as he put me down in the cell.

"I can take care of myself." I tried to sound confident but my voice wavered. He shut the door and I turned around to take in my surroundings. I noticed a boy a few years older than me sitting on the ground. He had dark brown hair and he looked a lot like I did when I was starving myself. "Hi, I'm Carson. I've been in here for 3 months because I didn't want to join. My power is I can control the elements. The Volturi like to experiment on me. I'm assuming you've met the same fate."

I nodded. "I'm Phoenix." I said as I sat down next to him. "How nice to meet you but how terrible you're here." His voice was sad. "Are you thirsty?" He asked. "Yeah but I'm fine." I lied. He grimly smiled. "I'd get used to it. They like to see how well our powers work when we're malnourished." He snarled at that.

He then stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. "Why are your eyes golden?" He questioned. "Oh, me and my family drink from animals instead of people." I sighed at the memory. I missed them so much. Emmet's booming laughter, Jasper's know it all attitude, Alice's shopping addiction, Carlisle's need to research, Esme's mothering instinct, Bella and Edward's kindness, Rosalie's tenacity. I missed Jake and his stupid jokes and Renesmee's random attitude.

If my eyes could tear up they would've at those memories. He was in awe. "You drink from animals? You can do that?" He was excited. "If we ever find a way out of here you have to take me to meet your family."

I grinned at him. "Of course. And don't worry. We will get out. I know it." We were interrupted by the door being thrown open. "Carson. Get out here now." I recognized the commanding voice as Jane's. "I'll be fine." He whispered to me as he left.

This happened all the time. When he came back he looked worse and worse and whenever he was gone Demetri came in. He hit me abused me to my physical limits and I could do nothing to fight back. I always sat in the corner until Carson came back to comfort me.

I sat in that corner for a while after Carson had left again when I heard the door open. "Carson?" I asked. But it wasn't Carson who had come in. It was Demetri as usual.

"You're wanted in the chamber." He snatched me up off the floor and shoved me out of the tiny cell. I dragged my feet to the chamber. Jane and a boy who looked like her twin were waiting. "Have fun." Cackled Demetri as he left. "Oh Phoenix how lovely to see you again." Cooed Jane. "This is my brother Alec." She motioned to the boy in the suit. He nodded to me.

"Alright so we're going to test how well your power works under the influence of pain and paralysis. I'll start." She grinned at me and used her power. I fell to the ground screaming once again. I tried to burn her. But mere smoke came out of my hands. The pain stopped. "Hmm, it seems you're too thirsty to produce even a bit of fire. Pity." She tossed a flask at me. "Drink that now or we will have no more use for you." I slowly drank it. I felt a little better. I produced a few small flames and that was it for Jane's test. Next was Alec's.

Slowly I felt everything going numb. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear I couldn't speak. It was terrifying. I concentrated on the fire but I didn't know if it was working or not. Then I was released. My senses came firing back to me as if they were bullets fired from a gun.

"Very well. You may go." She dismissed me and Demetri came to haul me into the dungeon once more. I went and crawled over to Carson. He put his arm around me and held me to his chest. "Are you alright?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded against him.

The next time and the time after that and the time after that Jane and Alec's tests got more and more intense. They would use their gifts on me at the same time and It was like I was tied down while being attacked. I needed to devise a plan to get out of this place.

Me and Carson had a few ideas on how we were going to do it. We knew how sensitive their ears were so we sketched them out in the dust in our cell. Finally we came up with the perfect plan. We were escaping and the Volturi were going down.


	6. SORRY

Sorry Guyss

Sorry Guyss

Okay, so I'm putting this on an indefinite hold while I finish my other fic "I know what you are" and possibly a sequel to that. Sorry for the let down guys

Loads of love and kisses

-Vampires


End file.
